This invention relates to apparatus used by handicapped persons; and in particular, the invention concerns apparatus for securing wheelchairs containing handicapped occupants as they are being transported in a motorized vehicle. Such apparatus is needed in order to prevent the wheelchair, and its occupant, from bouncing around or crashing into the interior portion of the vehicle whenever a sudden unexpected road hazzard is encountered. For example, the vehicle may have to suddenly stop or swerve to avoid a child running into the road.
In the prior art, the only known apparatus for securing wheelchairs during transit consisted of an adjustable strap having both ends anchored to the floor of the vehicle. Such straps however have in practice been found to be quite inconvenient to use. For example, the handicapped person must be able to pick the unused straps off the floor while he is sitting in his wheelchair. Further, the straps are often adjusted either too loosely or too tightly. Thus, either the desired degree of stability is not achieved; or excessive mechanical stress is placed on the wheelchair.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the invention to provide an improved safety apparatus for holding wheelchairs in place as they are being transported.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wheelchair hold down device that is both effective and convenient for a handicapped person to operate.